


I Couldn't Be More In Love

by bananaboatt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, a sappy parent fic just bc, mark is a toddler, yong nd johnny being cute dads is my fav thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaboatt/pseuds/bananaboatt
Summary: Johnny has a rough first day back at work, thankfully he has his family to keep him together.





	I Couldn't Be More In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something cheesy and fluffy bc i really love johnyong but i don't think i did it justice ;;  
> if you find any mistakes please let me know!!  
> title was taken shamelessly from the 1975 song

The elevator lurches to a stop, signifying they made it to the ground floor of the building. He sighs, ruffling his hair and in turn making it a mess. Today, had been harder than he would like to admit.  Typically, he could work for hours on end once he got in the zone, however the day felt like it moved at a snail’s pace.

It was an awful first day back.

He hopes it gets easier once he eases back into it all, but there’s some nagging feeling that it really won’t. Not with what’s waiting for him at home.

“Papa!” A tiny body collides with his legs, effectively knocking him out of his own thoughts. He wraps his arms around the small body and picks up the toddler, resting him on his hip. “I missed you!”

He glances at Taeyong, silently asking why they were here, not that he wasn’t grateful, just pleasantly curious.

“Ah, Mark, don’t tell him that, he might start crying again.” His husband’s teasing voice greets him, he doesn’t bother denying the comment. Taeyong had been awake at the wee hours of the morning Johnny was having his little breakdown, comforting him to the best of his ability.

His tiny son looks distraught, placing a chubby hand on his cheek and patting it a bit too roughly. “No, Papa! Don’t cry! I’ll share my Spiderman toys with you and get Dad to order us a really big pizza and—”

He takes Mark’s hand gently, halting the patting, “You drive a hard bargain Kiddo, I won’t cry if you promise to tell me about your day.”

Taeyong makes his way to Johnny’s side, taking his free hand in his giving it a squeeze. “We both wanted to surprise you, we missed having you around today.” Johnny’s eyes trail from their son to his husband, smiling softly. He presses a quick kiss to his cheek, mumbling a quiet “missed you.”

Mark babbles about his day, Johnny listening intently as they begin their trek home. It’s a short walk, only ten minutes, but it’s filled with chatter from both Mark and Taeyong. Johnny making noises at the appropriate times, being gifted with his son’s giggles in return.

Mark hits the ground running when they get back to the apartment, heading straight for his room. Johnny takes the time to corner Taeyong against the door, pressing his lips against his husbands. Taeyong sighs into the kiss, threading his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“How was your day?” Taeyong mumbles against his lips.

“Long. I don’t think I fully prepared myself for how hard it was going to be to go back to work after spending three months at home with you guys.” Johnny hums.

He was lucky enough to have an understanding boss, who gave him paternity leave when the adoption with Mark first was confirmed. It just sucked having to go back.

“Go shower, I’ll go order that pizza Mark was excited about.” Taeyong nudges him towards the shower, slapping his ass gently.

Johnny smiles, pressing another quick kiss to his husband’s lips before scurrying off to the shower.

-+-

“Babe!” Johnny calls, poking his head out from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his neck. He was already dressed, but he was hoping to get Taeyong to dry his hair for him.

He heads towards the living room, the last known location of Taeyong, but pauses when he hears little giggles from Mark’s room. He turns on his heel at the last second, cracking open the door he just passed.

It was a cute sight, one that tugged on Johnny’s heartstrings and would continue to tug on his heartstrings for the rest of his life, if he was allowed to be dramatic for a moment. Taeyong sat patiently as Mark tried to situate his headband for him, eventually tying it like a cute plant, fanning out onto the top of his head.

Mark solemnly hands him their hand mirror, Taeyong looks at himself, suppressing a smile and gasping. “Minhyung, I love it.” He tells their son seriously, “You should become a hairstylist.”

“No Dad, I’m going to be Spiderman. And then, I’ll be able to shoot webs everywhere and protect you and Papa!!” Mark strikes a pose, pretending to shoot webs at invisible enemies.

Johnny cracks open the door a little more, chuckling quietly. They apparently don’t go unheard as Taeyong is already making grabby hands towards him.

“Baby, can you dry my hair for me?” He asks, plopping down next to his husband.

“I swear you’re like some sort of overgrown cat, with the way you like to get your head rubbed all the time.” He mutters, snatching the towel from around his neck.

Despite his grumbling, Taeyong is gentle as he rubs the towel over his head, delicate with his movements, almost causing Johnny to doze off. Mark watches them intently for a minute or two, before waddling over to his toy chest and pulling out some Lego sets.

“Papa,” Johnny cracks his eyes open in time to see Mark hand him some Legos. “Help me build a castle, please.”  

He takes the Legos and begins making the foundation quietly placing the blocks where Mark instructs him. Taeyong escapes the two at some point, taking the towel with him and returning with a brush, brushing the slightly damp strands into something more presentable.

Taeyong presses a kiss to his temple and one of Mark’s chubby cheeks before leaving them to build their castle.

Johnny builds the castle diligently, allowing Mark to take over the decoration of the outside, and tearing down sections when Mark decides he doesn’t like them anymore. Finally, through much trial and error, they have a complete castle, fake moat and all.

“Okay, now for the best part.” Mark whispers to himself, he stands on his two feet, a little wobbly from sitting on his legs for so long. He wraps his tiny arms around the castle and lifts, Johnny watches his child with interest.

“Papa,” Mark begins, pausing his actions, “Can I throw this on the ground?”

Johnny’s eyes widen, and he lets out a startled laugh. “Maybe not tonight, Sunshine.” His son pouts at him but puts it down regardless.

“C’mon let’s go find your Dad, Kiddo.”

-+-

Dinner goes by quickly, Taeyong and Johnny both helping Mark bathe and get into his pajamas for the night and before Johnny knows it, they’ve put Mark to sleep and he’s heading for bed himself.

“Ah, turning in early? Did I marry an old man?” Taeyong teases lightly from his side of the bed.

Johnny whines, burying his head in his husband’s stomach. “I didn’t think I was that tired, but Mark kept having to tug on my shirt to keep me awake during _his_ bedtime story.”

Taeyong hums, threading his fingers through his hair. Johnny lets out a quiet sigh, and Taeyong manhandles him into his arms, running his hand across his back in a soothing motion.

Johnny sits up suddenly, pressing a tentative kiss into his husband’s collarbone, trailing them up his neck until he reaches his cheeks, then his forehead, then his nose and doesn’t stop until his husband is giggling. He intertwines their hands together and kisses his knuckles before making himself comfortable again, face mushed against Taeyong’s shoulders.

“What was that for?” Taeyong asks, shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter.

“Just love you a lot.” Johnny mumbles.

“I love you too Princess.” He says lightly, the nickname still making Johnny blush slightly. “Let me get up and turn off the light and we can go to sleep, okay?”

Johnny wants to protest, feeling bad at the prospect of forcing his husband to sleep early, but doesn’t really care because as soon as the light goes off he’s out like a light.

-+-

“Pst, Dad.” Taeyong looks up from his phone screen, squinting into the dark room, making out the shape of his son.

“What’s up, Bub?” Taeyong furrows his brow, setting his phone on the side table. He reaches out for Mark, worried that he may have had a nightmare or something.

Mark climbs into the open arms, smooshing his face against his chest much like Johnny did earlier that night. “Just wanted to sleep with you and Papa.”

Taeyong checks the time, it’s edging closer to one and he’s not really all that tired, but he knows if he stays up, Mark is sure to follow. “C’mon up Baby.”

He situates Mark in between the two of them, kissing his forehead gently. He watches fondly as the toddler curls into his chest, sticking his thumb in his mouth, falling asleep almost instantly.

His heart feels like it’s going to burst looking at the tiny family that he and Johnny have amassed, it was perfect. He loved both of his boys, dearly.

He wonders if he could convince Johnny to adopt another, though Johnny probably wouldn’t take much convincing considering how easily he was won over with Mark.

Maybe not now though, they had time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! ;; <3


End file.
